If only you knew
by Nagisa Shiota
Summary: Dylan develops strange feelings for an Obsidian bird kid named Fang. He constantly gets dreams which is sending him messages. Will Dylan's feelings be returned, or will he have to force Fang to love him. Pairings involved: minor Fax, Idge. Major Dang. Rated T for safety. Ch-4 is out now.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride, is very addicting if you ask me. All I wanted to do was read it all day long until I finished it, I got kind of sad. Anyways, as they say a lot in Maximum Ride that Dylan is very bright as day, and Fang is as dark as night, I thought they could make a crack pair if you view it that way. So, instead of making him Max's true side, I think if there was a such thing as yaoi in MR, I think Fang's other half is either Max or Dylan.

And this is Dylan's POV mostly, even though I hated Dylan, I wonder why am I writing a fic which has him in it. No offense Dylan fans.

So, if you don't like yaoi, you might as well not read this since there will be yaoi here.

* * *

I am Dylan, only 8 months old, created by the Dr. Gunther-Hagen. Although I am only 8 months old chronologically, physically, I look much older than that. I was programmed to serve Maximum Ride herself, to love her, to serve her, and most of all, to protect her. I have dark blond hair, and bright blue eyes, Max usually calls them "Full of expression" since I express a lot of emotion. I am pretty tall, more like, the tallest of the flock, even taller than Fang and Iggy, since Iggy is supposed to be the tallest, and I am taller, that would probably mean I am very tall.

I think you can get the idea of me now. Blond, blue eyes, and tanned skin. I live with the rest of the flock, which consists of three sixteen year olds: Max, Fang and Iggy, a thirteen year old named Nudge, a ten year old named Gazzy, in other words the Gasman, and last but not least, an eight year old named Angel. In other words, I'm the youngest, but the oldest at the same time, but I consider myself more like the oldest since I know a lot what they don't know.

The flock is just doing whatever they do best; Gazzy is playing video games with Ella, Iggy getting annoyed by Nudge's talking habits, Fang just sitting alone reading quietly, and Max is with Angel sorting the fruits in the baskets and stuff. I myself, appear to be watching Gazzy and Ella, but actually I am admiring the dark, calm and unemotional Fang reading his book like if there is nothing else for him to do.

For brief intros of the flock, I'll start with Maximum, or Max in other words. Max is an average height girl, who was the oldest of the flock, before I came along. She has light blond hair*, with brown chocolate eyes, and fair skin. She is sometimes compared to me in terms of being the same person, which is why Dr. Gunther-Hagen says I am her perfect other half, but the thing is, I don't love her, not at all, nor does she love me. So it's a complete disagreement.

Gazzy and Angel both are the real siblings in this family, both having blond hair, bright blue eyes, and light skin. They are not twins obviously, but they do have some same features, only in terms of colour that is. Angel is very close with Max and Fang, since they were like the older brother and sister who could act greatly like parents for them.

Nudge is a brown haired girl, and is dark skinned. She is quite tall for her age, being almost Max's height, and is the biggest chatterbox of the flock. But at least she is not awkward like that, she brings the life in the flock with her talking and her humor, but I've known one moment when she actually threatened Max that she would cut her own wings because she was tired of flying and being different than society, so she has her meltdowns too.

Iggy is a red haired, blue eyed boy. He is also the tallest among everyone, but is also blind, and is very sensitive about it. I think I could look like Iggy's twin because sometimes, we look the same, only the fact that Iggy is extremely pale, and I am tanned. He seems to be the cook of the team, even after they started living with Dr. Martinez, who is Max's biological mother. If you ask me, it is quite ironic, that how he can't see anything, yet his cooking is extremely well.

And last but not least, the last brief intro ends on my "rival" Fang. Because of Dr. Gunther-Hagen, everyone thinks I am in love with Max, which I clearly am not. Dr. GH only brags about me, that how much I love her, which everyone clearly believes, since he programmed me.

Anyways, Fang is a tall, but not taller than Iggy, dark haired, dark eyed boy, who mostly is known for being the quietest and most unemotional member of the team, which is the opposite of Nudge, who is very talkative and emotional. He is stereotyped for being emo, but the flock knows he is not emo, but he is just uncomfortable in talking. For some reason, his quiet and disconnected nature got me interested about him, I bet he does not know that, but I really do want to know his other sides, who only Max knows about, maybe.

Okay, I think I was making that too long. But I bet you know, Fang is not my enemy, even though Dr. Hans was telling me to kill him because he is dangerous. I can overpower him anytime, which is probably why no one, even him, messes with me. They would not like the results. So, when I shifted my gaze to where Fang was sitting before, I noticed that he left. Then I saw him go upstairs, I bet he was going to either get his laptop for his blog, or something.

Ugh, curious enough, I pretend I was going to my room to get a book, until I hear the showers running, then I figured, he just went for taking a shower? Duh, it's obvious. Anyways, I go back downstairs and watch the kids play around, while I just grab an apple and eat it, Max smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I sit down on the couch again, and think of things to do. But that black haired individual was all in my mind, I shook those thought out of my head, only for them to come back again. Then I go upstairs again, not finishing my apple, so I placed it on my desk and jump in my bed for sleeping, so that I can rid of these dumb thoughts.

*******line**********

Still Dylan's POV.

"_Am I dreaming? What is this place? That's the first thing I thought as I see a place full of pink flowers and very light background, confused, I walk around this beautiful place. When I looked down, I figured that I am standing on flowers, and everywhere else is the same flowers. It felt like I was dead and landed on the beautiful kingdom called Heaven. I continued to walk in this place, feeling happy for some reason. I was smiling very brightly as I see something very dark in something so light. It was the same person I was thinking about, Fang. _

_He was sitting on his knees looking at one flower, and had another flower in his hair, which made him look absolutely beautiful in this place. Hearing my steps, he lifts his face to see me. I look down at him only to see his face the usual unemotional, empty eyed Fang. But then, he smiled at me, and stood up, then I realized that he was wearing the same clothes he was today, a black turtle neck, which looked pretty loose on him, with a white shirt in the inside, which had white cuffs coming on his hands, and the usual black pants, and his long black hair flying in every direction._

_He looked like a dark Angel, or a fallen Angel, in the garden of Heaven. I really wanted to just touch him, for some reason, but I didn't. I cursed myself for getting these thoughts of him like this, then he I noticed what he was doing. Two of his hands were holding onto my one hand, putting something in my hand, it felt extremely light and soft at the same time, okay, call me stupid, but he looks and feels like an Angel now._

_I look at the two hands on my hand, and see something pink in it, and I see that Fang is having a hard time keeping it in my hand, so I life my hand to him, so that he could easily put whatever he is, in my hand. He lets go of my hand, but I keep my hand at the same position, and see what he just put on it._

_It was my hand size, and was very light. Pink in colour, but quite faded pink, but nonetheless, it was pretty. I look at Fang for a moment, and look at his hair, since the pink thing looks like his flower on his left ear._

_I break the silence by speaking lightly so that I won't look the wrong way "A flower…?"_

_Is all I ask him. He still smiled at me and looked into my eyes. Black obsidian eyes with no emotion, contacted to blue sapphire eyes full of emotion. For some reason, all I wanted to do, was lift him in the air and kiss him, but all I did was smile back. Wait, did I just say kiss? Dream me is weird_

_During my dumb thoughts, Fang broke the awkward silence by answering the question "It's a flower of dreams, in other words, a Dream Flower. They say if you hold this flower with someone important, it would…" All of a sudden I couldn't hear anything. His lips were still moving, but no voice came out, I wanted to ask him what he was saying until I realized, I couldn't talk myself._

_Fang only stared at me afterwards, and then the movement in his hair stopped, as if the wind stopped blowing. We stare at each other for a longer time until—_

"Dy…an… ar… ou… al.. ight…?" Suddenly, I hear voices even I don't understand, and Fang, who was standing infront of me suddenly starts to fade away. I try shouting to come back, come back. Until I felt like shakes on me.

Suddenly, I am brought to reality by the one and only, the unemotional and dark, Fang himself. I blink a few times to check if I am just seeing things, but it is actually Fang. He was frowning. Then he asks again in his usual low tone "Are you alright… Dylan?" It seemed that Fang hesitated to say my name, he placed his light hand on my forehead and paused for a minute "Your temperature seems to be fine." I chuckled on how concerned he is getting over me.

"I'm fine Fang, there is no need to worry about me." I know that he knows that I don't love Max, so he has no problem with me, besides I had to beat the crap out of his delicate body to show him. After that incident, he stopped messing with me, because he is probably scared.

"Fang, either it is just your hands being extremely cold, like usual." I tried to joke around now, to calm the atmosphere here, but he panicked a little and moved his hand away, muttering a low

"Sorry" and I laugh in response.

"You still scared of me, Fang?" I managed to say while laughing, he looks at me for a moment, then closes his eyes

"No." Oh well, can't see if his eyes are speaking the truth.

"Were you tired?" He opens his eyes, and I sit up. He kind of looked more comfortable when I sat up, cuz if anyone saw us talking like that, they'll think we are lovers or something. I'm sure Fang is straight, and yet, I don't know if I am or not.

"Yeah, I was tired." I smile at him, while he lowers his eyes, his obsidian eyes getting covered with his long eyelashes.

"Then I am sorry for bugging you, Dylan" He puts the blanket over me and turned to leave until I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not tired anymore. Stay here if you like" I motion him to sit near me. He seemed to hesitate. He really does know how to act like a shy girl, it's funny, and cute. Wait, Cute? Okay, I give up. Sooner or later, I bet I'll start saying I'm in love with him. Let's hope that won't happen.

Then Fang eyed my apple, I'm really curious on what is he thinking right now. Maybe he's like 'The Witch's apple poisoned you, now I have to get a princess to cure you'* Or maybe 'You are actually on your deathbed Dylan, let me show my love before you die' Hahahahah that is really making me laugh now.

"Dylan, did you eat a rotten apple?" Is all what he said, yet I laughed. He straightens up and waits for my response.

"Definitely a rotten apple Fang, that's why Max gave it to me, to die. Hahah" I was absolutely being sarcastic there. I wonder if he noticed that.

"Really, Dylan. If it is a rotten apple, Max wouldn't have given it to you to begin with. So, you were just tired were you?" Fang looks away kind of embarrassed I bet. He is just so girly I can't help but get bad thoughts of him, I wonder if he'll hate me for that.

"YES. Just. Tired" for some reason I can't control my laughter that I am trying to talk along with it. So I'm not actually shouting. But finally I manage to stop chuckling and continue to look at Fang.

Fang was looking here and there, then closes the door. I was starting to wonder why he closed the door, only to realize he closed the door because he did not want the noise spread.

"I did not want the noise to come in here, nor did I want to make it look like something's wrong in here" Fang stated quickly so that I wouldn't ask him about it. I nod in response, suddenly I get the urge to just jump at him and do stuff with him, but again, I don't want him to hate me right now and leave me.

"So, anything you like to talk about?" I ask to change the subject. Fang shrugs in response. Then again, asking Fang what to talk about is a horrible idea, since he hates talking.

Fang looks around to find something to talk about. "Dylan, is there anyone you like in particular?" he asks in a monotone voice so that he won't look weird.

'Oh Fang, if only you knew, that I am falling for you…' is all what I thought. "I-" I was about to say no until we heard knocking on the door.

"Hey Dyl, you in there?" It sounded like Iggy was knocking on my door. Fang looks at me for a minute and goes under my bed so that it may not look wrong even though we were actually doing nothing.

"I'm in here." I simply reply.

"I'm done with tonight's supper, you should come downstairs before it gets cold" As soon as Iggy done saying that, he left. Then I tell him that I would be there, while Fang vanished from my sight.

For some reason I got worried, why? Even I don't know, it's safe here, but I have no idea where he went. So I rushed downstairs only to find him helping Iggy set up the dinner table. I sigh in relief and sit down on a chair and wait. Max sat next to Angel, while Iggy sat with Ella, who was also with Nudge and Gazzy, and Fang sat next to me.

We all ate dinner in silence. Yeah right. Nudge kept talking while Dr. Martinez was also asking about everyone else since she was gone for her job. So, it wasn't really quiet. I mean you could actually feel the irony in what I said previously.

After a few hours, everyone went to bed. I bet all of them just literally fell asleep the minute they laid their head on their beds. Since I slept earlier for like 3 to 4 hours, I'm not so tired now. So instead, I try satisfying my thoughts by thinking about Fang. I wanted to get him out of my head, until my head started to make plans about him.

I suddenly started to like what I was thinking and that I should act on it immediately. It was going to become something very memorable to my life, but I can't just rush it. So, I made my timing for it. Tomorrow at 2:00 a.m, I'm gonna put this plan into action. I hope no one will think wrong of me after this.

* * *

EDIT: Can't believe I did not tell why I put asterisks at certain spots.

1) I believe Max is a blond girl, not brown, since I've seen it in the novels that she said she had blond hair, not brown.

2) Princess getting affect by the poison apple is Snow White. I referenced it from there, but put it for humorous purposes.

Funny fact also, is that the Dream Flower actually exists. I researched in case it does or not, and I actually found it.

That's all for now. Review whether you liked it or not. Updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So. How do you like it so far? This chapter might have multiple point of views. I hope I am not wasting your time.

Warning: This chapter has some sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with it, do not read it. I'll try making a light version of those kinds of chapters.

* * *

It's recapping from earlier scenes When Dylan woke up. Just now in Fang's pov.

Fang's POV:

"Are you afraid of me?" Dylan suddenly asks me. Damn he almost got me completely off guard there, I can't say that I am not scared of him, but no other thoughts were coming in mind. I did not want to say I am scared of him, otherwise he would probably use it to his advantages.

So, I simply say "No." while closing my eyes. I don't even know the right answer for that question, and I don't want him to look at me and then say something else about it.

So, for changing the subject, and getting thoughts out of my mind, I ask him if he was just tired, he replies by saying he was just tired. "Sorry for bugging you then" I simply say.

I was about to leave until he stopped me telling me to stay with him. Damn, now we'll have to talk about something, but what if he brings that back up again. So, I look around to find something to talk about, I see the apple he was eating. Bingo.

"Were you eating a rotten apple?" I straighten up as Dylan sits up on the bed instead of lying down. He starts chuckling again.

"Yeah, sure. I was eating a rotten apple Max gave me to die" Obviously, anyone could've seen he was being sarcastic there, even I could see that.

I ask again if he was just tired, he replies me while laughing, it's like he couldn't speak because of his laughter.

If he wants to talk to me then fine, I'll talk to him. I notice the door was still open because I came in, so I close it, but it's unlocked.

He gives me a questioned look, so I tell him it's to avoid the noise coming from the other rooms. He nods in response.

"So, anything you would like to talk about?" Crap, he said it. He knows by now that I am not good at conversations, so it's hard for me to just tell him what I would like to talk about, the other thing is, there IS nothing I would like to talk about.

"Dylan, is there someone you like in particular?" I try asking as normally as I can, so that it may not look like I am curious or wanting to know if he liked anyone.

He gives me a sad look, but was quickly replaced with a thinking expression "I-" He was about to answer until we heard knocking on the door, he motioned me to go under his bed, so I did.

I heard Iggy asking Dylan if he was in there, since it was time for dinner. So I went down to help them set up without them noticing like usual.

I noticed that Dylan actually rushed downstairs like if he lost something and is trying to look for it.

Dinner was the usual, Nudge chattering all day. Nothing special in that. We all finished dinner, then went back to what we were doing. Me? Just sitting back with my book now, reading till I'll feel sleepy enough to fall asleep.

A few hours later, everyone's curfews just ran, which meant everyone has to be in bed by now, so everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

I put my stuff away and went to bed, since I am a light sleeper, I can fall asleep early or late, but in this case, it was early. As soon as I laid down on bed, I fell asleep.

**********line**********

_When I was holding Max, hugging her lovingly, I noticed that Dylan was sitting on the floor. He did not look alright, he seemed angry for some reason, was it because I was with Max?* Regardless, I wanted to check if he was alright, so I went down and walked up to Dylan. He did not look up, he just sat there, looking down pretty angrily._

_I saw a few broken pieces of metal, along with fallen trees at where he was, then I saw he was wounded. Max was with me too in this. Curious enough, I wanted to ask how he was, and wanted to help him. I tug at his shoulder._

"_Dylan… Dylan. Are you alright?" Was all I could ask before I ask too much. Dylan simply slapped my hand away, I motioned Max to go to Iggy and the others and she did. She flew quickly to make sure they are alright._

"_Hey Dylan, what's the matter?" I ask another question I know he won't answer. I sit down beside him, and accidently touched a wound of his, not noticing the blood there, so it was completely unintentional._

_Suddenly I get a response from him; a fist hitting me right in the face. Somehow that punch was pretty strong, strong enough to send me flying and bashing a tree. I quickly recover from that only to realize him standing right infront of me, his tall height towering me. I wipe my nose, which started to bleed because of the punch, and look up at him. His eyes looking like they were full of anger and venom, it caused my eyes to widen at the sight. He looked completely angry._

"_Did I ever touch you at the point where it hurt!? No, right? Then why the hell would you do that, to make it worse!?" He shouted angrily at me, I stand up and tried to back further away from him. I started to feel fright at the sight of the sight of him. Damnit. He was about to punch me again until I grabbed his wrist to block it._

"_Dylan, chill. I did not know that you were hurt there. Besides, why did you hurt yourself there?" Even though I told him to chill, I myself felt like I was trembling. He saw me shake a little, and felt it too, since I had his fist in my hand, he smirked._

"_A little scared here, aren't we?" His angered eyes turned more into a mixture between pleasure, anger, pained, and venom. I lowered my eyes, and punched him with my other hand, which clearly, he got hit by, straight in the face, like he did to me._

_He backed away a little, but still stood his ground "Using my own attack on me? You know that won't work, I'm stronger than you" He started laughing insanely, I suddenly feel a bit aggravated, but not in the way that I would lunge at him and rip his face off. No. But instead, I just wanted him to know I am not copying him._

"_Hey. I only punched you so that you can get away. I'm not trying to-" I had already let go of his hand when I punched him, so he grabbed me by my shirt and hoisted me up. Again, my shaking starts again. Damn, stop shaking. I have to keep telling myself that._

"_Trying to what, Fang? Trying to knock some sense to me?!" His laughs get harsher. He is laughing very slowly but harshly, like he is breathing too hard. I did not know how to reply to him, since my body is betraying me by getting frightened at the sight._

"_P-Put me down, Dylan" I stuttered out. Crap, I am stuttering now, now he definitely knows I am getting scared of him. His hands moved away from my shirt only to move to my unexposed neck, immediately strangling me. I tried moving his hand away with my hands, but then he started hitting me everywhere else with his other hand, leaving one hand on my neck._

"_Dylan, tell me. Wh-What happened?" I tried to get answers so that maybe I could help, but I was starting to feel exhausted, and I couldn't breathe. I needed air, but I couldn't get air, and Dylan is knocking all of the air I had in my lungs by punching me brutally all day._

"_Nothing you need to know, my little Fang" He simply said with that evil tone he has. I felt my consciousness leaving me as I couldn't breathe and since he hasn't let go._

"_Dylan, whatever I did… I'm sorry" After that my world turned black and I felt my neck loosen up and I felt that I dropped to the ground, but still felt Dylan's presence over me. I have no idea what is he planning to do now, but I hope he won't hurt Max, Iggy and the others._

_After a while, when my consciousness returned to me, I felt that I couldn't move my arms, then I blinked a few times to see someone's hand pinning my arms together, soon that hand was replaced with a rope or cloth? I figured that I was tied to a tree and Dylan was the reason why. _

_He had a knife in his hand, and I saw the knife, all I could've thought was that he would cut me everywhere and then probably cut my hair as well. He leaned closer to me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as his hand roamed around my face, stroking it. I look down to see my clothes covered in blood, and also Dylan himself covered in blood. _

_Before I could actually tell what he was going to do, he cut my left cheek with his knife, and licked the blood coming from it. I couldn't move myself, I was stuck to a tree and Dylan right infront of me, disgustingly licking blood off my cheek._

_I close my eyes in disgust, I wanted to get out of here as soon as I can. I just wanted to be away from this Dylan, of course I would not like what he is doing, I hate people who intrude in my personal space, I can't take this anymore. All I wanted to do was stop Dylan, I was starting to think he's gone mad, and could not bring himself back to normal._

"_Dylan… Please…" I was literally pleading him to stop now, I can't take this, this is not right. He moved from my cheek to my neck. He started to bite at it, and I gasped in response. He smirked and went faster, again I was trying to move away from him but because I was wounded, AND stuck to the tree, I couldn't do anything._

"_Don't deny it Fang, I know you like this" He whispered in my ear before going back to my neck, I wanted to punch him in the head and run away, but I couldn't do that. I could just blow him away with my wings and fly, but I don't want to risk that getting cut off._

"_But Dylan, I DON'T like this, Just stop…" But he didn't, he went faster, and harsher. He soon rid of my undergarments and deep throated me. I held back my screams and tried to make him stop, but he kept going on and on._

_Sooner or later, he removed his mouth from there and stroke my behind. I pleaded to him to stop but he didn't. He only laughed and then intruded my personal space even more by pounding very harshly into my entrance. I couldn't hold my screams much longer, it hurt so much. I felt so helpless as he continued to do it over and over again, tears fell down from my eyes._

_I felt my lower portion getting wet, but I couldn't look down. I shut my mouth and tried to stop tearing up, but I couldn't stop, it was involuntary. Dylan looked at me for a while, stopped thrusting and kissed my tears on my cheeks. He smirked again and held my chin to force me to look at him._

"_Aww, did I hurt you too much, Fangy?" It was like he waited for a response from me, I couldn't say anything, I felt so stupid, vulnerable, helpless and most of all, weak. He stroke my face again, and closed his eyes for a minute._

"_I couldn't help myself, you looked so beautiful. All covered in blood, pleading me to stop" I shamefully look away from Dylan, then he lets me look away by releasing my chin. He puts his pants back on, and unties me. He cleans the mess off me, and then puts my pants back on as well. _

"_I hope you'll remember that you will always be mine" he whispered once again._

_As soon as he untied me, I realized how weak I felt, because of the loss of blood. Dylan stares at me for a while, then suddenly the anger, and the venom and all that disappears, he suddenly looked worried for some reason. Like if he was possessed by a ghost and now the ghost has left his body._

"_Fang! Fang! Oh my God, are you alright!? I'm so sorry!" He suddenly shouts in worry. I give a faint smile at him, and he starts shaking me. "Fang! Fang! Hold on, I'll get a medic! I'll, I'll-"_

I suddenly wake up with a gasp. I sit up for a while, letting myself calm down, since I was covered in sweat. Why did I have to remember the past? The memory which was discarded weeks ago. Right, Dylan asked if I were still afraid of him. Damnit.

I finally calm myself down, only to look at the clock, 4:30 a.m. That nightmare only lasted for 4 and a half hours. Ever since that time, I never wanted to get Dylan angry, and he was right, I was scared of him, very scared that he would get mad, and lay it out on me like that again. I can't face him for real. Maybe that was why I went to check on him yesterday. I wanted to check if he was alright. Just like before I wanted to check if he was alright.

It's too early to be awake, so I try to sleep again. Tossing and turning, I just don't feel tired now, so I tie my hair in the usual long ponytail** and silently walk in the hallways. I'm known for being the guy who makes no noise at all when walking, which is why they mostly call me mysterious, not that I don't like being silent, it's very fitting for me.

I hear muttering from Dylan's room, so I peek through the key hole to see what's going on there. I was still scared by the sudden nightmare which was also a flashback, but still I went in and checked if he was alright. I figured he was just muttering in his sleep***, so that meant everything is fine. I went to Iggy's room, he was still asleep. I randomly checked everyone's rooms until I stopped at Max's room. The only room I did not go in, I open the door to see her sleeping peacefully, I sigh in relief. She barely sleeps most of the time, and it worries me, since I still care for her a bit too much.

I go back in my room and start sketching while putting on my headset and listening to music, I like sketching for some reason, since it also creates emotional feeling better than words or actions. Sooner or later, I continue the sketch, but I turn off my mp3 player, since I felt that I was going to fall asleep. About 20 minutes later, I put my sketchbook away and fell asleep again.

**************line****************

Fang's POV: (Continued)

As soon as the room lightened up, I was sure it was the morning time, so I checked my clock to see what time it was: 9:30a.m**** I get out of bed, take a shower and get stuff done, like brushing teeth, brushing hair and whatnot.

I come out of my room to see Max also out of her room, so I greeted her "Good morning, Max" and she returned my greeting "Good morning Fang, did you sleep well?" I nodded in response. Soon, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, Nudge and Dr. Martinez woke up and went to do whatever they wanted to do.

I went downstairs along with Iggy, who was going to make breakfast. I guided him to where he was supposed to go and where was what so that he won't slip, after he reached the kitchen, I let him do what he can since he knows where is what more better than me when it comes to the kitchen.

I sat down on my usual spot and started reading the book I was reading yesterday, still wanting to finish it, since it was coming to the good part of the book. The I saw Dylan come downstairs, but I pretended not to notice him and kept reading.

Iggy prepared breakfast and we all ate for a while, then waited for today's stuff to do. Max thinks for a while, I put my hand on her shoulder as in 'whatever you want us to do is fine by me' she smiled at me and then finally comes up with something

"We haven't been flying for quite a while, and I'm sure we all aren't used to sitting at home all day long, lets go out for some time, is that okay? Ella and Mother, do you need us to get you both something?" Everyone approved to what Max said, while Ella was thinking of what to get.

"Can I come with you guys then? Max" She tugs at Max's sleeve "That is if you aren't flying, if you are flying your way, then can you buy me a cute toy?" she politely asks Max.

Max smiled sadly "Well, we are going to be flying there" but smiled again "And of course, anything for my little sister"

Ella squealed in joy, and hugged Max. While everyone starts to get ready, in other words, the Flock, I tap Dylan's shoulder, so he turns to me and then asks out of curiosity.

"What do you need, Fang?" I look away, then look back at Dylan.

"I need to talk to you about something"

* * *

Writing half of this made me feel ashamed. I mean, who would like writing about rape? In my view, it was horrible and I feel guilty for writing about it.

**Again, I repeat, whenever there are asterisks, that means there will be info about it at the end of the chapter.**

**1) In Nevermore, when Dylan saw Fang and Max hugging each other in the sky, he got angry and tried to commit suicide by destroying stuff to wound himself. Max went down to check on him, but here, I made Fang check on him.**

**2) Fang's hair is long as the first volume of the manga, since he looked better that way, and it was fitting for this fic.**

**3) I did not mention this, but remember in the first chapter, Dylan was making plans, Fang does not know he was awake for that long.**

**4) At where I live, the Sun mostly rises at 9:00 a.m**

**That's all for the info I had to write**

Review if you liked it or not. I want to improve, and your feedback will help me a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I was just reading another fan fiction on Dylan, and it looks like I cheated right off it. Well, almost. Wow, just wow.

This chapter has no sexual content, so be free to read it. It's more of a filler chapter anyway to make things normal.

Dylan's POV:

Fang? Wants to talk to me? Right now?

Crap, I wonder if he just thought of something bad, and wants to yell at me for that. When I look at him, I suddenly see the dream Fang, with that flower, since he is holding my hand now.

Dylan, snap out of it. I tried to snap out of it, but I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at him the wrong way.

"Dylan, is that okay with you?" Fang suddenly snaps his fingers at me. I get out of my trance, and nod yes. Fang then goes outside, and motions me to come with him.

"Max is still getting the flock ready, so you don't have to worry about them coming out here" Fang says while looking down at the ground, eyes lowered.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that Fang" I said, not trying to be sarcastic, then I look down at the younger male.

"So, what's the matter?" I ask out of curiosity, since now Fang has gotten me curious with what he needs from me, is there something I did, anything?

"How should I start this… You've been avoiding everyone. Are you actually doing alright?" Okay, I did not notice that I was not paying attention to anyone other than Fang. How am I gonna answer that now?

"I was avoiding people?" I asked stupidly. How can I answer something I had no idea of. That's all what was in my head. Crap, I bet he thinks I am lying to him.

"You didn't know Dylan?" He just asks me. Wow, he doesn't think I am lying, or is it that he is not wanting to say that.

"I'm sure Fang, I really didn't know I was not paying enough attention to anyone. I'm sorry" I wanted to be as polite as possible in front of the person I am honestly falling for.

"I thought you knew about that, I just wanted… to let you know that" He seemed to look a little sad, or shamed. He stopped talking for a while, and turned his head back, to check if anyone's there. Even though there were no one, he turned on his heel and was about to walk away.

I did not like the way he was hiding what he was wanting to say, so I grabbed him by the wrist, like yesterday. He seemed to immediately react to it and tried to push me away.

"Fang, it's alright, it's alright. I am not trying to hurt you" I tried not to shout at him, but since panic took over him, I doubt that he would listen to me now. I still had his wrist in my grasp, so I pulled him over to a hug.

"Dy…lan?" Is all he said, then let one of his arm, which I didn't hold, around my neck. My hands were rubbing his back in a way of comforting him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Did you have a nightmare again?" I ask softly to him, also checking if anyone were here, luckily Iggy was also ignoring us since he was inside doing stuff.

He kept quiet for a moment, but calmed down immediately. "Sorry for reacting that way" he only says. He lets go of me, and I let go as well. "I forgot the flock will be going out shopping, so I can't stay all day here. They'll think it's… awkward."

I agreed with him. He was right, the flock will think it's awkward, and Max most certainly will hate me for loving Fang, when he does not love me. So, we both just acted like nothing happened, then Max comes out, gives Fang a hug and everyone else come behind her.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She says happily, we all shout "YES!" Except Fang, who just nodded, like usual. We all waited for the catchphrase command "Up and Away!" From Max, and we all took flight.

While in the air, Max lead the way like usual, and behind was Fang, who was a short distance away from Max, at her left flying with his beautiful Raven Black wings gliding and flapping by her side, and I being on Max's right, flapping my White wings*

Ella was with Iggy, while Nudge was with the Gasman and Angel. They seemed alright, Angel was holding onto Total, her pet dog who replaced her teddy bear Celeste, which is now sitting in her bedroom.

Max looked like she was waiting for someone other than Nudge to talk, so then I broke the silence by trying to say something that no one would think odd of.

"Anyone want to have a small party tonight? You know, for…" Crap, I had nothing. Max's eyes shone in delight "We could have some fun in the outdoors, what do you say?" Everyone got delighted by Max's decisions once again. Good part is, we are on holidays, since school does not start in two weeks.

I take a glance at Fang, who is just starting in the direction we are flying at, like always, being the silent guy of the team, I think his abilities fit him very well since he is like what he can do. Sometimes I get the feeling that I am the only one who notices him being here, so is it just my dumb one-sided feelings for him.

I don't know why am I in love with him… Maybe it's because he is the most interesting, and most different among everyone, his darkness, which I am referring to his wings, hair, eyes, clothes and whatnot. Okay, let's confirm this, I am attracted to this guy like a magnet. Though now I wish he could love me the same way. Then again, what about my plan? I don't even know what to do with it anymore, maybe I should give up.

We all landed and acted we were normal kids just walking to a store. Meaning, we had to land at some alley, we hid our wings and walked to the mall. Max asked everyone if they wanted to split up. So we all said sure so the teams were split up as Max with Angel, Iggy with Nudge and Gazzy, and me with Fang. How funny, it's like she made Angel read my mind and tell her to choose who I wanted to be with.

"Well, even though I make Fang tag along with me most of the time, I thought it should be a change in scenery. Though are you alright with it, Fang?" Max quickly states so that we won't make a commotion about it. Fang nods and we all split up to wherever we wanted to go to.

********line**************

So me and Fang were walking through the isle of food? Fang was just looking at various different vegetables, since Nudge is not here, he is not going to choose anything*

I saw him looking at me for a minute, then looking back at what he was looking at, which was nothing, I looked at him in curiosity until some random people came by and started to talk, which interrupted me from talking.

"Dude, you should try impressing her." One of the dudes say. Whoa, did he just call Fang a girl? Must be because of his slenderness, and his long hair, and youthful look. Yeah, a very flat chested girl.

"What? Impress _her_? Here? In a food market?" Is all I could say, while Fang blushed and looked down. The other random people dragged us out of the food mart of the mall and took us to the hot topic store. Great.

"Here, you should buy something gothic for her, since she kind of looks… gloomy" One of the random people pointed out, gesturing Fang's attire. Fang remains silent and walks ahead.

"For the last time, people. He is not a girl" I said for the umpteenth time, since when we were walking out of the store, I told them that Fang is a boy, they are just ignoring me now, which I don't appreciate.

"So she is a tomboy?" One of them ask, I facepalmed and left them behind. I ran to where Fang was, only to find him looking at me and smiled slightly "Thanks for getting rid of them" he muttered. I smiled.

I started looking at Fang intently while he was sitting on his knees looking at the chain bracelets on the below isle. Long strands of dark black hair passing down his shoulders, his front bangs halfway getting in his eyes, covering his eye lashes, a small build, but not anorexic, but small frame for a boy. Even though he is very small, he is very powerful, as seen in fights with Ari, how he always guarded Max during the fights, and how he let Ari injure him to defend Nudge when they mistakenly met that woman she thought was her mother** He looked so calm, and at peace in this dark place they call "HOT TOPIC" (Store name)

I couldn't remove my eyes off him. I felt that he was using a spell on me that is preventing me from noticing every other object in here except for him. Why does this keep happening to me? I'm just gonna blame my dream. Since he looks exactly the way the dream Fang was sitting. Only it was paradise, here is a place as dark as Fang is.

"Dylan?" Fang suddenly calls my name. Crap. He knew I was staring at him. "Something wrong? You have been staring at me for quite a while now" When he said that, I realized the time spent in this store. I walk up to Fang and he stands up, looking nonchalant, but serious at the same time.

"Come here." I ordered him, checking if he would listen to me or not. But kind of surprisingly, he came over to me innocently. I ready to confess to him whether he liked it or not. We were alone now, it was my chance, better use it wisely. He let me wrap my arms around his waist, and he let me touch him anywhere I wanted to, but I was only rubbing his back. I realized he is not looking at me, so I held his chin, and made him look at me. His eyes were closed, so I told him "Open your eyes, Fang. Look at me."

I wanted him to look at me, and be reassured, not to be scared and run away from me. He opened his eyes, trying his best not to show any emotion, but there was a small spark of fear in it. I wanted to tell him not to fear and to be rid of it. So, I slowly came forward, our faces almost touching. When our noses touched, I heard his breathing getting sharper and smaller breaths were taken.

I closed our distances. My lips brushed on his soft rosemary lips, our lips softly touched each other. Fang did not try to pull away, but nor did he kiss back. People who were looking could only see my back, unless they were in the store themselves, which no one were. Surprisingly.

Fang's arms slid from his sides to my neck, and he finally decided to deepen the kiss. We both kissed passionately, like if we were actually lovers finally alone and free. Well, can't say I don't love him, but now I'm not even sure if he loves me back.

I pulled his body closer to me, making sure I could keep him to me, until we broke the kiss breathing hardly.

Trying to catch a breath, I was still holding Fang, and he was still hugging me back. We kissed again, this time, biting his lower lip, I wanted entrance to his mouth, he let me explore his sweet mouth which tasted surprisingly like if he ate something sweet, which I never seen him eat. We both pulled back again, then Fang buried his head on my chest. He was tired of keeping his thoughts scrambled, and whispers to me while his face being pressed on me.

"I am—was scared of you just now…" he says very inaudible, but I heard him clearly because it's the ability of being a bird kid, you have raptor vision, and have great hearing, but then again, Iggy's hearing is the greatest.

"You were scared again? Even though you know I won't hurt you again?" I said in a comforting tone, rubbing his scalp, trying to make sure things are alright, and for him to not worry about things.

"I'm sorry Dylan. I had a nightmare again. And I… got scared it would-" I cut him off with another kiss. He was still scared to react wrong. At least now I know he is still scared of me, and I'll have to prove it that I would not hurt him. I thought of it, I'm going to confess it right now. In this store, if it's the last thing I do.

"Fang, I'll never hurt you, because… it's because…" I suddenly see his face redden, along with mine as well. Damn, I am not talking right, I feel like I am gonna start stuttering. NO. I must do it. Now.

"Fang… what I am trying to say is… I love you." I said with a smile to him. I want to pull him even closer, but I know that we are too close already and can't go further. He looks up at me, and looks into my eyes.

"Dylan… I'm sorry. Now I get it why Max couldn't love me in the beginning." He looked shameful, but he did not let me go. "Dylan, I may not hate you, but I don't love you completely. But, I'll try not to run away from you" He said shamefully, but a little spark of hope was noticeable, and now I am certain that he would be able to love me later. And he won't fear me anymore. Well, small progress made.

I soon let go of him, and moments later, he let go, and checked if anyone was looking. When I looked at him again, he was the old Fang again, the emotionless, dark, gothic Fang.

He did not look back at me, since he saw some members of the flock coming to them, but the good part is, they were not there when me and Fang had our "moment". So, we were safe, Iggy brofists both of us, and the Gasman comes after him, I smile while Fang acted as stoic as always 'the old Fang has come back'.

Sooner or later, the girls come by, Max giving Fang a quick hug and then Iggy breaks the silence "What are you guys doing at Hot Topic for? I mean why is it even called Hot Topic, there are no high pitched squeals, no prett-" Iggy was elbowed by Fang, who whispered at him that Max was gonna call him a sexist pig if he continues*, so Iggy shut his mouth and Max gave him an odd look. Though what Iggy said was hilarious, Hot Topic, but no Hot ladies in here, what's Hot about it? It makes perfect sense.

"So Max, did you get the doll that Ella wanted you to get for her?" I ask to get rid of the awkward feelings. Max smiled at me and nodded. "Luckily, I found just the right one for her" She said in joy. I could tell she loves Ella a lot like an older sister would for her little sister. She really tries.

So, we leave the mall to go back home. Fang gives a signal to Max about something, and then flies downward. Max tells me to go with him, since she is scared that he would get hurt like he usually does, maybe it's because he has no regard of living or dying.

I flew down for two reasons, first, I was scared for Fang's life, we have to protect him since Jeb was aiming to kill him, and second, Max told me to go with him to make sure things are alright.

Fang noticed me and smiled slightly, then looked around. I realized that there was actually nothing down there and Fang was only getting paranoid.

"Dylan. It'll take time for me to actually love you. Right now, you are only a close friend. Alright?" He said without looking at me, then he turned to look at me. "I'm sorry"

I look back at him and smile "It's alright. I know it'll take time for you to make your decision.

Though, little does he know, that I was planning on taking him away from the flock. I am not taking him out for his nor Max's safety like I should be* but instead, it is so that me and him can stay together. He loves me or not, he will be with me, I know he'll love me, he did kiss me back, and did not run away like people would if they disapproved. I know he _will_ love me, and I won't give up on him. Ever.

Fang and I stayed down for a little longer, pretending that we were looking around, while Max and the others decided to land as well. Max, knowing we are taking a while is now kind of concerned "Well, I'm not sure if there is anything here, but we'll help look around, alright Dyl?" I smiled at Max, and muttered a "sure".

We all were looking around in the forest, and Fang was nowhere to be found. Oh no. Fang's missing. I ran in the forest, while Max tried to stop me. Sorry Max, but Fang is what I am worried about.

"Fang! FANG! Where did you go? Fang!" I called out to Fang, who I know did not go invisible on us. Fang came back with Max, concerned.

"Dylan? What is it?" Fang asked. Can't expect him to ask a lot since he is not the kind to ask a lot of questions, much to my joy. His concerns just add to his femininity, his eyes wide as Max's.

I stared awkwardly, then smiled awkwardly as well. "Sorry. I panicked" Max giggled. I could tell she was relieved, while Fang sighed. It was an awkward moment, so I brushed the hair off my face nervously.

"It's alright Dyl. Nothing's here, let's go back home" Max said happily. I could say, she really does know how to be very polite when Fang is around her, maybe she is nervous as well?

We all fly back home, Max gives Ella her toy, and we all go back to doing whatever we want to do. Gazzy and Angel playing around, Iggy viewing more things with Nudge, Max with Ms. Martinez, or Mother in other words, and my little Fang is sitting down at his usual spot reading his book.

Everything looks like we haven't even left, Max not worrying about Erasers, Fang not being with me, Nudge getting lost in the mall. Everything was repeating itself like last night.

"Hey Fang. Can I talk to you tonight?" I asked as I approached him, and bent my knees so that I won't be towering over him. He looked up at me, putting his bookmark in his book and gave a silent nod. I smile at him, he gives a small nod this time, not as in "Yes" but it is a gesture when you don't smile at someone else, you nod.

I stood up, and then looked at the time, 6:00 pm. Still too early, I walk to the TV, giving one last glance at Fang, who went back to his book, I smile and watch TV to pass the time.

* * *

Sorry for taking long to update.

The asterisks:

When Nudge was alone with Fang in the Angel Experiment, she said she was hungry, so Fang took her to a restaurants leftover area, or was it a dumpster? They found a lot of non perished food there, and Nudge was the one telling Fang which ones to pick up.

I think it was Saving the World, or School's Out Forever, when Fang, Iggy and Gazzy go to the West, while Max, Angel, Nudge, and Ari go to the East, Iggy kicks Fang to tell him what the view is, and was drooling and burning up when Fang had to forcefully describe the girls. He stated that Max would've called him a sexist pig.

Dylan's programmed to protect Max, i made a twist there.

I guess that's all for now, but I hope I am not rushing events.

Review if you liked it, or disliked


	4. Chapter 4

EDIT: Had exams, being grounded, and also got a lot sick. I have a friend who is helping me get better, and typing this. He really is an Ethereal-Saviour as his name is on DeviantART. He drew the cover for my Vocaloid fic, and will draw some for this too. I'm excited about it. I want to thank him for helping me write all of this

Also, I want to thank you for reading. It really makes me happy that people are actually reading it. You can always tell me whether I need to work on something so that I could make better fics for you to read.

Oh yeah, and even though I said they were 14 in Chapter 1. I changed that. The 4 older characters; Max, Dylan, Fang and Iggy are 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 10.

That's the new character ages.

* * *

Okay, when I said I would watch TV, that was one of the worst ideas I made. It sucks.

Nothing is on at the moment, and it is driving me angry now. Angry bird? Hahah, no.

I look at everyone working or doing stuff, I'm envious. I sometimes wish I would be doing something now. I look at my little dark angel Fang sitting with his book. You might be thinking that he is reading quietly, that's what I thought as well.

I walk up to the little guy only to see him have his left pale hand holding the book, and his right arm snaked around his slim waist. His head was leaned down, making his front bangs fall on his left eye, he was sleeping, not reading. How cute, he looked so Angelic, and relaxed, compared to unemotional face he usually wears, how peaceful.

I look around the room, only to see everyone busy with their stuff, so it meant they wouldn't mind if I were to leave, or send Fang to his room.

I was about to carry Fang until Max saw me "Hey Dylan. It's good to see you are starting to get along with Fang" She scared the crap out of me with that. I was glad to see that she did not know that he was busy sleeping.

"Heheh, yeah. It is good" I smile brightly at her, definitely faking there. She smiled at me and is walking to us. Crap. Crap. And one more, crap.

"Fang's asleep? Oh geez, he really does enjoy lazy time, doesn't he?" Max joked, I smiled at her, since it was actually funny. Then again, he is actually just being lazy like all of us, since he was never the kind to get tired, must be a very boring book.

"Haha, I'll take him upstairs, if that is okay Max" She smiled again and nodded "You should" She said quite happily, I bet she does trust me. Now I feel quite guilty, I'm gonna lose it if Fang were to ever tell her what I have done to him, and will do to him.

I pick up my little prize—Fang, upstairs, making sure I am not hurting him in anyway, I carried him bridal style. Fang was always very light in my point of view, since every time I carried him, it'd always be so easy, and then again, I was the only one of the flock member who actually fought with him physically, in any way. He is strong, but not as strong, I still always had the upper hand and was able to ALWAYS defeat him.

I walked upstairs, noticing that Fang's head moved to my chest. How cute, he's so innocent right now, I would just. Whatever, I was taking him to his room, until his eyes started to flutter open.

"Dyl…an? What are you doing?" He mutters quietly like usual. I look down at him, he is staring right at me. Damn. What am I gonna say now?

"Hey Sleeping beauty, had a nice nap?" I ask stupidly. I gives me a questioned look, then looks at what position we are in. Me carrying him, like a bride. He started to blush faintly and look away.

"Please tell me why are you carrying me like this?" He asks me, embarrassed. I laugh. I put him on his bed and close his room door. Locking it so that he won't leave, or anyone come inside.

"Well. Milady, I wanted to take you to your room since you were sleeping, that's all" I said simply, I sit at the edge of his bed, while he sits up.

"Oh alright" He says blankly. He then looks at me and asks "So, you busy tonight?"

"Nope. But, I do have an offer for you Fang"

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I took you out for dinner?" I ask as politely as I can, since I want to be patient about it, I won't get mad at him for not loving me, I'll just take my time for making him like me.

He thought for a moment, and I thought here is where he is going to say no and leave me alone.

"Sure. But, can it be private?" He said politely. I felt so overjoyed that he said yes. And wants PRIVATE.

"Of course! It was going to be private to begin with" I said happily. I pulled him closer, and kissed his cheek.

"Then, when are we going?" he says while leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Right now?"

"Whatever you like"

After that, we both flew out of the window to our little dinner date.

***************line*********************

I held his hand while we flew out, making sure we both are not separated from each other. I am leading the way, since I know the restaurant to go to, while Fang is silently flying beside me.

Tonight is going to be fun, and Fang just might accept me now, or has he already accepted me? Maybe he is scared to admit it, or he is just being plain nice to me.

We made it to the restaurant, and I ordered a private table for 2. The waiter walks up to us and giggles a little.

"I see someone is having their honeymoon?" She said while giggling softly. Fang ignores her and I smile.

"So, what could I get for you two?" She said while taking a pencil from her ear to write it down.

"I'll have a salad, thanks" Fang said in a bit of annoyed tone. I think he is getting tired of being called the girl. What can I say, he's slender, and he has extremely long hair, longer than Max and Nudge!

I felt a sweatdrop down my face and said "I'll have some curry rice" Contrasts? Dunno.

She bowed politely and replied "Okay, a salad for the lady and a curry rice for the man. Alright! It'll be done in a few minutes" As soon as she said "lady" Fang made an ugly face, which was trying to say 'do I look like a girl?'

She smiled and left, ignoring Fang's funny expression. Then he glared at me, and then I gave a questioned look.

"A girl? Do I LOOK like one?" He said then pouted. Can't say he doesn't so I laugh.

"You might, you might not" The problem was I would've said the same if I didn't know him for long.

Then he gave a small smile "Maybe I should get a haircut" He said while touching a strand of his overlong hair.

"No no. Keep it that way. You fit with long hair" "You think so?" "Uh huh. It keeps the Fang look"

Suddenly Fang stopped making a surprised and was replaced a expression that looked like his eyes became T_T

"The.. Fang look?" He asked while having a strange sulky background. I started to wonder if I had made this awkward for him again.

"Uhhh. Yeah! The features that make you look like you! You can't get rid of it, other wise the originality gets lost" You people can even see that I am trying, if not, I don't know what to do.

Fang looks up from the table and smiles at me, chuckling at what I said. Hey, not funny Fang.

"Thanks Dylan. All though it may have sounded funny that you say that this hair" pulling a strand "is what makes me myself" then lets go. "Now I really want to keep it this way"

"Good, I didn't want to lecture you about how long a girl would crave for having that long hair" I half-joked

"Max doesn't" And that statement hit like a stab to the head..

********************line************************** *

(Back to the Martinez's)

Max's POV:

"Max! I don't get it! Why could they go do whatever THEY want, and WE CAN'T?!" Iggy yelling in annoyance. Really, I could use a pair of earplugs now.

"Chill Igs" Is all I said as I covered my ears as Iggy complains. I don't know where did Fang go, or Dylan, are they together? Separate? Dunno.

"I'm not even sure what they have to do, but can you stop getting worked up over it?" I said while frowning and flicking strands of hair from my face.

"What are they? Kings of the HOUSE?"

"No, they aren't, but they are responsible"

"Ohh, I get where this is going.."

"Iggy, come on. You do better indoors than outdoors."

"Cuz I'm blind!?"

"No. cuz you can cook, you take care of everyone along with me, so you are a great help here"

"Max…" Finally, he got quiet now, but now his eyes are watering from guilt I suppose?

"Iggy, it's alright. You are doing a great job here. Just chill out" I assured him, and also gave him a sibling hug. Iggy seemed to start sobbing on me, which immediately made me feel bad for him, since he has always been the sensitive kind. I started to pat his back while hugging him to comfort him. UNTIL-

"Maaaaaaax, when is—WHOA!" You know it, the adorable chatterbox has seen us hugging. Nudge jawdropped and ran over to us.

"Max, is Iggy okay? Are you two really confessing your love? Oooh, I wonder, do you both really love each other now? Like how you and Fang were before, Oh. My. GOSH!" She started saying while squeeling like a fangirl. I then made a comical angry look.

"No Nudge. No we aren't" Is all I could've said to her.

This… is gonna be hard to explain now.. Ahh, where to start.

********************line************************** ***********

Fang and i were done with eating our dinner, and was about to pay for the food, but Fang insisted on paying instead, considering that he 'has more money to spare' So, i let him pay, even though i know i would regret it.

We both flew out of the restaurant and went on the roof of it, we both were staring at the nightsky. How peaceful it looked when it is not midnight, the stars in the sky, the moon shining. Fang was right below where the moon shone, it actually suits him to be dark as he was. I stared and smiled, only then he realized i was staring at him.

He gave the 'are you serious?' look at me, and then i shrugged. "Really Dylan. Sometimes i worry about you." He joked at me while smiling a little.

"Oh Fang, why would you worry about me?" "Cuz i would, silly. Your a good friend, and a brother to me" Even though he was kinda joking, it made me smile sadly. 'If only you knew, Fang... If only you knew...'

He noticed a look from my face and suddenly became more concerned "Dylan? Are you alright? Sorry if i hurt your feelings" He said in concern.

I shrug it off and smile normally "It's fine Fang." Sometimes i wish he could stop being so oblivious.

Then i saw him coming closer to me, i suddenly froze as he came. I felt something soft on my cheek, only to realize Fang was kissing my cheek. I turn beet red by it.

"Thanks for today, Dylan. It was enjoyable"

* * *

Okay, finally through with this chapter. First of all, I really want to apologize to everyone who had to wait so long for me to update this chapter. And I am sorry if it wasn't worth the wait.

And thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. And a thank you to the Ethereal-Saviour for writing while I couldn't (And beta-ing)

Also, Max will be coming more in the chapters, but not as much. Just a heads up.


End file.
